


Super Garcia Siblings

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: This year's halloween costumes





	Super Garcia Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> edit 15/10/19: gave it a title which is a play on "super mario brothers"

Frisk opened the door to the bedroom she and Flowey shared, a green shopping bag slung over her shoulder. The little plant was rearranging things in his small dresser. He looked up as the girl entered. 

“Hey Frisk? It’s kinda weird we still share a room.” 

The human set the bag down. “Oh, well, there is a spare room. If you want you can take that as your own – as long as when we have guests you can clear out.” 

Flowey nodded. Being 13 now, he felt uncomfortable sharing a room with his older sister. His attention fell to the bag. “What’re this year’s costumes?” 

“I thought we could be…” she pulled out a red hat with an ‘M’ on it, and a green hat with an ‘L’ on it. “…a rather iconic gaming duo!” 

Flowey liked this. He nodded with a “Hell yeah!” ignoring the glare he got for his language. 

Frisk held out the green cap for him to try on. Flowey scrunched up his face as though he just sucked on a lemon. “What? I’m no ‘player 2’!” 

“Luigi’s really important – and you’re mostly green!” 

“I’m not wearing a large _‘L’_ on my _head_,” Flowey responded rather mater-of-factly. 

Frisk sighed. “Fine. You can be Mario.” As she handed over the red cap, she may have muttered ‘big baby’ under her breath. 


End file.
